Sam and Mercy, Around the Way
by zeejack
Summary: What does Mercedes have to do to get it across that she and Sam are off the dating market?


A/N This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not a smut writer but I am going to learn, so give me some time please. Oh and when I do the first time would you keep your laughter to a mild roar? Thanks! Song mentioned, 'One Night' by Matthew Koma and 'S&M' by Rihanna.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

CHEERIO-HOES AND TITAN-HOES

Sam and Mercedes started dating right after prom of last year, at first they kept it quiet not wanting the Glee club to be all in their business. But the main reason was, a chance to get to know each other. Taking that time to get to know each other was the best thing ever. Sam being homeless and Mercedes not giving a damn about it made for a bond that few their ages ever experienced

Over the summer they had spend as much time together as possible. His parents had found work so they were able to move out of the motel. Sam still worked, but not as many hours as before. Mercedes insisted that she would continue to babysit for the twins, Stevie and Stacy, why waste money when they didn't have to. This suited Sam fine, not only did it increase his chances of spending time with his girl but it made the bond even stronger between his family and the love of his life.

Sam had found out that dating Mercedes Jones was THE BEST THING EVER. Sure they had their moments when they argued but even that had a hell of an up side. Making up after arguing was damn good! Sam found out there were many sides to his Mercy, there was the Diva, hell, they all knew that. There was the loving, nurturing side she showed, not only to his siblings, but to him also, when he needed to vent she was there sitting, with his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair, listening to him and never showing pity, empathy, yes, pity no. Then there was the nerdy/dorky side she showed only to him, which revved his engine from 0 to 60 in .01 seconds. There was also the insecure, shy side. Sam knew she wasn't happy with the way her body looked, even if he loved it, but this wasn't about him. Knowing that he worked out and ran just about every day, she asked if she could join him. He didn't ask why, just told her sure. So as the summer months passed Mercedes lost weight but thank God, never her curves. She became toned and a very sexy size 14.

They also spent a lot of time making out, with Mercedes parents of our town going to conventions and such, most of the time she was home alone. They had met Sam, and liked him they knew they were dating, the Doctors Jones', had sat them both down and had a long talk about sex, responsibility and what being reckless could lead to. Needless to say that had to be single most embarrassing day of their lives. Until the next day when Sam's parents sat them down and gave them the same talk. Mercedes knew that the time was coming that she and Sam would indeed cross that line so she asked her mom to put her on the Depo shot. Her mom took her every month. Even with the shot they decided to use condoms, better to be safe then teenage parents they thought. While Sam wasn't a virgin, having lost that before moving to Lima, Mercedes was. They spent many hours with Sam learning everything to make Mercedes scream his name and he taught her all the things that made him damn happy she was his woman. Another thing that really made them both happy was Sam had never had sex with Quinn or Santana. What Mercedes didn't know was that had Sam given many thanks that she had never rode the Puckasarus or whatever fucked up name he was using at the moment.

Before school started all the Glee club had found out they were dating, and were happy for them, of course there was teasing by all. Out of everyone one, Kurt was the happiest. His Diva had found love. Not to mention everyone claimed to know it, that is everyone but Finn, go figure. They spent a lot of time on group dates as well as double dates. The guys all took Sam aside and let him know if he did anything but keep a smile on Mercedes face he was in for the ass kicking of a life time. The girls took Mercedes aside and told her that yes, they were happy for her but to keep her Divitude in check, Sam was a good guy and he deserved to be treated as such.

When school started the Cheerio=hoes came out in droves. Sam, knowing his woman let them know he was off the market. But hey, weren't called hoes for nothing. Those Mercedes didn't check, Tina, Santana, Lauren, Britteny and Quinn schooled. But what none of them foresaw was the effect the changes in Mercedes over the summer would have on the guys. Seemed like not only were there Cheerio-hoes but Titan-hoes too! That first week Sam was so pissed it seemed like every time he saw Mercedes in the hall, waiting at his locker for him or hers some dude was all in her face. He was happy to see that his baby was having none of it. She let them know she was Sam's and damn proud of it. But the damn fools kept pushing as did the cheerio-hoes. The Glee guys put out the word, Mercedes was hands off or Sam won't be the only one stomping Titan ass.

At the end of the second week there was to be an assembly to announce the football team, there would also be a performance from the Glee club. By this time Mercedes had, had enough and knew Sam was about to go Tennessee on some Titan's asses, so she got with some of her Glee girls and decides to put on an extra performance. The girls were all happy to help cause they knew shit was about to get real. The spent the week perfecting their song and dance routine.

As everyone entered the gym Mr Figgins called order and did his usual bumbling speech that no one listened to. Coach Beiste then addressed the school and announced the Varsity and Jr. Varsity players, when Sam's name was called, being the varsity quarterback, the cheerio-hoes and wannabes went wild. Sam's ears turned red, then he looked around making sure everyone saw him blow Mercedes a kiss.

The Glee club was introduced by Mr. Figgings to perform 'One Night' by Matthew Koma, what surprised the club was the kids loved it. As the club took their seats again, Sue Sylvester got up to do her usual rant, as this was going on and on, and on, and on...you get my drift...duh! Mercedes, Tina, Satan and Brittney were in the back changing into their performance outfits. Mercedes turned to her girls and said, "It's time to put the Cheerio-hoes and Titan-hoes in check, me and my man are off the fucking market!" All the girls laughed and gave high fives, "Bitches bout to be schooled!" Santana crowed. At the end of Sue's rant Lauren, Quinn, and Sugar had went to the center of the gym and placed sturdy poles and stools for each of the girls. With Mercedes centered and front. Mr. Figgins announced one more performance and took a seat, the lights lowered.

As the girls walked out gasps and catcalls could be heard! Sam thought he was going to stroke out. All the Glee guys looked at each other and swallowed hard. Mr. Shue just sat with his mouth open until Emma gently closed it with a smile. She had known what the girls had planned and approved. Sometimes thirsty bitches just had to be dealt with. The girls were all dressed in high waisted short shorts, bustier top halter neckline boned corsets, and thigh high boots, their hair was in high ponys with flawless make-up and hot red lipstick. Mercedes was in all white, Santana in red, Tina in black and Brittney in dark blue, they all had headsets on but what set the crowd off was the length of chain handcuffed to each of their wrists. The girls took their seats and the music started. Mercedes looked at Sam who was sitting on the bleachers in front of her and winked.

_(__**Mercedes,**__ Tina, Santana, Brittney, __All__)_

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

Na na na na na

**Feels so good being bad **(Oh oh oh oh oh)

**There's no way I'm turning back **(Oh oh oh oh oh)

**Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure **(Oh oh oh oh oh)

**Love is great, love is fine **(Oh oh oh oh oh)

**Out the box, outta line **(Oh oh oh oh oh)

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting **more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

'**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But chains and whips excite me**

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But chains and whips excite me**

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it **(Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

**Love is great, love is fine** (Oh oh oh oh oh)

**Out the box, outta line** (Oh oh oh oh oh)

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more** (Oh oh oh oh oh)

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But chains and whips excite me**

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it** (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on**

**It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong**

**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah**

I like it-like it

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But chains and whips excite me**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But chains and whips excite me**

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it **(Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

Come on, come on, come on

**I like it-like it**

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

During the performance Sam thought he was going to lose his mind! Not only was his Mercy being sexy as hell but the rest of the Glee girls was matching her move for heavy-lidded eyes, the biting and licking of her lips, oh Lord, help him to keep it together!. His jeans were too damn tight, and getting tighter. Omg, she did not just slide up and down then grind on that pole again, Oh hell to the no, leaning over the stool bowing her back while doing slow swaying figure eights with her hips, She did all this keeping her eyes locked on his knowing it was driving him crazy. .By now Sam was panting like he had ran five miles. Fuck no, sitting on the stool she was now running those chains over her breasts and over her thighs. By the end of the song she was holding the chain up in the air and with every s-s-s & m-m-m she was thrusting her chest at him. By now Sam was so red in the face he looked like a blond tomato.

For a moment there was stunned silence then **thunderous** **applause**. Mercedes stood up, walked over to Sam and looped her chain around his neck. Pulling so he would stand up, which was no easy feat he was so damn hard, she walked him out the gym, Her parents were gone for the weekend, time for fun and games.

A/N I hope you guys liked it

BTW Please revew


End file.
